Rebirth: A SasoiOC Story
by VeeandreaHart
Summary: A childhood friend of Sasori returns in his time of need, saving him from death, giving him a living body…Yet another suckish summary... Rated T for profanity. It's Sasori/OC. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Yosh! I got my third designated story down! Now all I have to do is finish yesterday's designated third one! Boom! I am on a roll! Pairing is Sasori/OC.**

**Summary: ****A childhood friend of Sasori returns in his time of need, saving him from death, giving him a living body…**

**Okay this story starts with a flashback from before Sasori turned himself into a puppet, just telling you so you don't get confused like I know I would.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_It was a cool night in Suna. It was quiet and the only light was provided by a lamppost that shined down on the two figures standing in the street. The two were the only ones out on the street at this time of night._

_A male and a female stood arm-length apart, deep in conversation. The male, a fifteen year old redhead, was trying to talk the girl out of something._

"_Sasori," the girl said. "I can't stay here. Why don't you understand-"_

"_So you're going to leave me," he accused her. "You're going to leave me just like my parents did!"_

"_Sasori, I'm not going to leave you," she told him._

"_But you're leaving-"_

"_I'll always be with you," she told him, gently kissing his lips. "In your heart." She put something around his neck._

"_A necklace?" he asked, confused._

"_It's a vial," she told him. "It has a small amount of my blood in it. If you ever need me, like really need me, break the vial, and I'll be there."_

_She then kissed his forehead and began walking down the road. The boy—though still in shock—raced after her, stopping her with his chakra strings. "Wait," he begged her. "Don't leave yet."_

_He wrapped his arms around her slender frame, holding her close. Her breath caught in her throat, never knowing Sasori to be one to willingly touch people. She didn't hesitate to hug him back. "I love you, Sasori. Remember that," she said as she pulled away._

"_One minute," he told her, leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers, forcefully. When he broke the kiss, his face was stoic. "I expect you to come back one day."_

"_I expect you to be here when I come back," she kissed his forehead once more._

"_I will…"_ those two words echoed around in the girl's head…

She bolted upright in the bed that used to belong to Sasori. "But you weren't," she whispered. "You weren't here when I came back." She couldn't help the tears that fell freely down her face.

"Perhaps, Chastity, you kept him waiting too long," came Chiyo's voice from the doorway of Sasori's old room.

"What do you mean?" Chastity asked. "I promised to come back. He promised to be here-"

"Maybe he became impatient, as you and I both know he does," she said. "And he got tired of waiting for you. It's funny how you didn't age in the ten years you were gone," she commented.

"It's my mother's blood," she replied. "I aged fast, but it slowed when I reached the physical appearance of a ten year old, then I began to age normally. When my mother died, and told me to drink her blood—five years later—I no longer aged."

"So how old are you really?" the woman asked the girl sitting in the place of her grandson.

"Twenty-two," she replied, looking down sadly.

"Sasori will be thirty-six this year," Chiyo shook her head.

Chastity nodded sadly at the old lady. "I feel as though this is all my fault," she commented.

"How so, dear?"

"If I hadn't left, he might not have left either," she shook my head. "I have caused both you and him extreme pain and sadness. I humbly apologize."

"Dear, he would've left anyway," she waved away the younger girl's concern. "Whether you were here or not, he would've left. Though you leaving did stimulate him to leave sooner than expected. It just hurt him to stay here, with all the memories of his parents who are gone and then you who willingly left him."

"I still apologize," she said.

"Oh, dear, before I forget," Chiyo interrupted Chastity's apology. "I have to leave the village to help save the Kazekage tomorrow with some Konoha nin. Would you be okay staying here alone?"

"If you don't mind, I would enjoy being there to help you, protect you," Chastity said. "It's the least I could do."

"Do whatever pleases you, dear," the old woman laughed.

"It would please me to be with you and keep you save," she nodded.

"Get some sleep then. We're heading out bright and early."

"Yes, ma'am."

**First Chapter done! Aren't you proud of me? No? Okay then, no need to get rude. Jesus! So what did you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Where you like 'What the Fucktards, Sasori's waaaaaaayyyyyy out of character'? Tell me what you think through that cool new review-y box…thing…**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to inspire myself to write this. So I watched episodes with Sasori in them and I read other Sasori/OC fanfics. I'm sorry for the long wait, but honestly all my other stories have had a long wait too.**

**Disclaimer: This just depresses me 'cause I'll never own Naruto so I'll never accomplish anything in life. Anyways…**

I walked next to Chiyo and Ebizo down the hallway of the hospital, wondering what was going on. Yesterday Chiyo said that she was going on a mission, but she had retired years ago, a little after Sasori defection apparently.

We stopped in the doorway of one room. Baki invited us in and we approached the bed. Kankuro laid there, bandaged up and moaning in pain. "Oh, this looks very much like-" Ebizo started.

"That's right. This is Kankuro, the older brother of the Kazekage," Baki interrupted.

"Oh, so I was right then," Ebizo nodded.

Kankuro groaned again. "I assume you've examined his blood?" Chiyo asked.

"Yes," one of the doctors replied immediately. "Here are the results."

He handed her a clipboard with all the information on it. As she read, she commented, "Fascinating, I've never seen this."

"Yes, we assume it's a new poison," he replied.

"Any luck finding an antidote?"

"We've tried everything we have," the doctor said, sounding desperate. "But so far nothing's had a noticeable effect."

"Of course not," Chiyo said. "It would explain why his death would linger this way instead of killing him right away. He's confident we won't find an antidote in time."

"To make a man suffer like this," I grimaced, holding Kankuro's hand gently.

"How pitiful of Sasori that is," Chiyo said.

I turned to her, shocked. "Sasori?" I asked. She nodded in reply. "Why would he do this?"

"He's part of the Akatsuki," Baki told me.

"You knew, Chiyo?" I asked quietly. She nodded again.

I bit my lip, before turning away from them. I left the room and stood against the wall in the waiting room with angry thoughts flying through my head. _She knew? She knew everything? How could she not tell me? Why?_

Fifteen minutes later, she and her brother came back out. "Chastity," she said. "I know you're mad at me, but I thought it was for the better. You can stay mad, but we need to prepare an antidote or that boy will die."

I nodded, following her to Kankuro's room again. We watched her as she mixed ingredients together. She poured a clear liquid into a vial and it smoked. She thought for a moment before pouring it on the scroll. It burst into flames before it died out a few seconds later.

"That won't work either…" she mused.

"We asked for a specialist to be sent from the Leaf Village. Perhaps we should wait for that to arrive," Baki said.

Chiyo turned around. "Must we depend on others?" she demanded. "It's because of this dependence on a foreign land that our people have become backward and lazy."

"No, we don't depend on them," Baki insisted. "I surely wouldn't go that far."

"Kankuro's partly to blame," Ebizo commented. "By pursuing the enemy so far, he exposed himself to danger. Something a shinobi should never do."

"Instead of trusting and depending on the leaf to come to our rescue, we should concentrate on training our own people to take care of themselves," Chiyo said with vindication. "In any case, this alliance is just a right dream. They are they and we are we, and no alliance will change that. Ha, if they send anyone at all, they wouldn't be a specialist, but some useless underling, just as a simple formality."

"I can't believe they'd do that," Baki responded, looking worried.

"It's the way of the world!" Chiyo responded. "Everyone only looks out for themselves."

"C'mon, Gramma, let's finish the antidote," I said as pulled her gently over to the table.

"Eh? You're right," she replied, picking up another ingredient.

*_The Next Morning_*

We'd been working all night trying to find the antidote, but we've had no luck so far. Baki had gotten impatient and left a few hours ago. Chiyo got aggravated at the doctors so they had left too.

"Gramma, this is bad," I said, making her turn around.

"What is it, Chastity?"

"He's breathing heavily and grunting in pain."

She walked over and stood next to Kankuro. She gently took hold of his wrist. "This is not good," she agreed. "Poisons are my specialty, but this is beyond even me."

"Gramma?"

"He has a day at best," she said, gravely. "Sasori's outdone himself this time. His skills have improved considerably."

"But there's something we can do, right?" I asked.

"Well, there's one who's more veered in antidotes than I, and that is that old queen of slugs, Tsunade of the Leaf. She was a thorn in my side in the era of the Great War, coming up with antidotes for every kind of poison I could throw at her. Who knows, maybe now that we're such 'great friends' with them one of you could send word to her to help us with her expertise."

"Gramma, calm down," I told her. "Tsunade's the new Hokage of the Leaf Village. It's her job to protect her own village. She can't just drop everything to help us with this. Besides it takes three days to get here from the Leaf."

"I know that," Chiyo growled. "I wasn't seriously suggesting it. That would be the last thing I want. I can't bear that old slug queen."

"O…kay…" I trialed off.

We stood in an awkward silence before Kankuro broke it as he began to yell. The doctor's rushed in to sedate him. I went over to the table while Chiyo talked to the doctors and Baki and continued to work on antidotes.

Ebizo tapped my arm after a few minutes and I looked up to see him and Chiyo exit the room.

"To depend on the Leaf Village. It's pathetic," Chiyo said, sounding like she was about to cry.

I followed them out, sneaking a glance back at Kankuro, who was completely sedated.

**Whoa, second chapter, end! Sorry for any mistakes. I really love Wicked. My favorite song from it? Either What is This Feeling, Defying Gravity, No Good Deed, or Wonderful.**

**Reviewers are welcome; flamers will be poisoned in their sleep. And I will have a love affair with Michael Myers. Amen.**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter! I didn't know what else to update, so I stuck with Sasori because he's my favorite.**

**Disclaimer: a virtual cookie if you can guess what I was going to say here.**

After a matter of minutes, we went back into the room to discuss options with the doctors. As soon as Chiyo opened her mouth, a stampede of feet was heard rushing down the hall.

"Kankuro," a female voice—that I recognized as Temari's—said. A gravelly voice repeated her.

We all turned to face the newcomers. They were all Leaf nin, besides Temari, obviously. Chiyo and I froze when our eyes laid on one of them. He appeared to be the-

"White Fang of the Leaf," Chiyo growled. "Damn you!" she screamed, rushing to him. "Get ready to defend yourself or die!"

Chiyo jumped up into the air. "Revenge is mine!" she cried about to pounce on Kakashi. She got ready for a punch, but a Leaf ninja with an orange jumpsuit (Yeah, no one would notice that on a covert mission) created shadow clones and blocked her punch and tried to land one on her, but she blocked it.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded. "Attacking Kakashi-sensei like that, you wrinkly old prune?"

"Hey! Watch what you-" I began.

"I haven't forgotten what you've done," Chiyo cut me off, addressing Kakashi. "I've waited for this day, White Fang of the Leaf Village. The day I wreak vengeance on you for what you did to my son!"

"No, you see, I'm not," he began.

"Enough with the talk," Chiyo growled.

I ran in between them. "Gramma, no," I told her. "Look closer, it's not him."

"Huh?"

The man laughed awkwardly. "Hello,' he grinned.

"Oh, well, never mind," she smiled and began laughing.

The completely and utterly awkward moment was cut short by Kankuro groaning again.

"Kankuro," Baki said.

"Here, let me have a look at him," the pink-haired girl said, tying her hair back.

"Please," Temari nodded.

"Why don't you all just clear out and give us some room," the girl asked.

"You got it, Sakura," the blond boy said as he and the man left the room. I looked at Chiyo to see if she would go, but she shook her head at me, telling me we weren't staying. I nodded in response.

We sat on the bench directly outside of the room so that we could watch her.

The girl, Sakura, inspected him and triggered his gag reflex. The doctors hadn't left the room yet so one interrupted her. "Hey, what are you doing? Who are you?"

I leaned over to Chiyo and began to whisper. "The kid's dying; you'd think they wouldn't waste time asking stupid questions."

She nodded in response.

Sakura responded to the doctor politely. "It's okay. I'm a medical nin in the Leaf Village."

She leaned down to listen to Kankuro's heartbeat, and said, "We're definitely dealing with a heavy metal based toxin," she straightened up. "The kind that attacks muscle tissue, destroying the cells' integrity."

"Hmm…" Chiyo murmured in thought, listening to the girl.

The doctors stood, dumbfounded. "You were able to learn all that," one said.

"In one look?" the other finished.

Sakura ignored their question. "May I see his chart?"

"Yes, of course," the doctor replied while the other pulled it out to hand it to her.

"I know just what'll happen," Sakura said. "The cardiac muscle will be weakened to the point where the heart will collapse and cease functioning all together," she said before flipping the page. "It's doubtful that we'll be able to come up with an antidote in time."

"What are you saying?" Temari demanded, panic clear on her face. "There's nothing you can do?"

"I'm going to need a few things, and I'll need them quickly," Sakura said strongly. The doctors agreed to get them. "This is going to be pretty crude, but it's the only option we have."

She looked down at Kankuro, who was breathing heavily, shakily.

*_Fifteen Minutes Later_*

Sakura put her hand in the bucket of water, and told the doctors to hold Kankuro down and to not let him move. "This part of the procedure is not going to be easy for him."

I leaned over to Chiyo because I couldn't see what was going on. "What's she doing?" I asked.

"Extracting the poison?" she replied, though it sounded more like a question.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei," the blond—Naruto—questioned. "Who's this White Fang that made this crazy old lady so angry? Got any idea?"

"Hey, don't talk about Chiyo-sama like that!" I scolded the boy.

"Ah, well, that's complicated," Kakashi sighed, looking up from his porn book. "How to put it? He was, well in a word…he was my father."

"Huh?"

Chiyo glared at the man. "You...you there," she said, pointing at Kakashi weakly. "You're the son of the White Fang?"

"He-he, yeah," he replied, rubbing the back of his head.

…Time skip till after Sakura removes most of the poison!...

"Now then, I have to quickly put together an antidote that can counteract the rest of the poison," she said.

After Sakura had sent off all of the doctors with jobs to do, Chiyo approached her. "You remind me of the old Slug Queen Tsunade," she commented. "Isn't it strange? You turning up in our village like this?"

"Well, after all, Lady Tsunade is my teacher," Sakura said energetically. "And it was by her order that I personally came here."

After Sakura got the list of herbs native to the Sand Village, her and Chiyo went to the local medicinal herb greenhouse, and Ebizo went home because it was a long, tiring day while I stayed behind.

After a while, Kankuro groaned, opening his eyes. "He's awake!" I whispered excitedly.

One of the doctors left the room to tell Baki, Kakashi, and Naruto, who rushed into the room almost immediately.

"Temari," Kankuro said, his voice gravelly from not using it. "You're back already."

"I heard the village was in trouble," she said, sounding close to tears.

"I'm sorry," Kankuro apologized. "To be such a bother."

"Shut up," Temari threatened. "Don't be ridiculous."

Kakashi turned to Baki. "Can you show me where Kankuro's fight with the Akatsuki took place?" he asked. Baki shot him a questioning look. "If there's even the slightest trace of their scent I could find them."

"There's no need for that," Kankuro sighed, sitting up while grunting in pain. "Where are my puppets?" he asked. "I assume that my puppets were recovered."

After one of the doctors brought the remains of Kankuro's puppet, he began to tell the story. "I fought with one of them," Kankuro said. "While the other carried Gaara away. You might be able to follow Gadara's scent, but you can definitely track the one I fought. I made sure of it. Ah! You see, I've got his scent right here," he said, pointing to the puppet.

The puppet's hand opened and there was a cloth in it. "The last thing I did was make sure I got a scrap of his clothing."

Kakashi bent down to pick up the cloth. "Even in defeat, you go down fighting," he noted. "Just what I'd expect from a sand shinobi."

Kankuro grinned proudly, nodding in acknowledgement before grunting in pain.

"Kankuro, what is it?" Temari asked, worried.

Kankuro shook his head, telling her not to worry, that he was fine.

Kakashi performed a summoning jutsu, and summoned a whole bunch of dogs. "At your service, eight ninja hounds," one said.

"Hey, hey," Naruto cried. "It's Pakkun!"

"Is that Naruto?" the dog asked. "Long time no see!"

Kakashi interrupted the boy and the dog, and sent the dogs off to find Sasori by his scent on the cloth.

"Kankuro," I asked. "Is it true? That you fought Sasori?" He looked down sadly, but didn't say anything. "Well? Say something?" I demanded, practically hysterical.

"Yeah, it is," he sighed. "It definitely is Sasori of the Red Sand. He told me so himself."

**So, there we are. The end of another chapter. It's kind of boring right now. I'm just taking dialogue from the anime right now. I can't wait till we actually see Sasori again, but I refuse to change point of view on this story (just don't count the first chapter, okay?)**

**Anywayyyys, reviews are nice, flamers aren't though, so please don't be mean :3**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee **


	4. Chapter 4

**So…here we are again. Last night I had a really cool dream. A couple family members and I went to a "camping" shindig in the church hall, and we were watching movies and stuff, but some people were poisoned, you know? But right before the poison killed them, they turned into flesh-eating zombies. But it was really weird; a little girl hugged me, and then licked my face. Gross, right? So basically the whole dream reminded me of this manga that I love: ****Apocalypse no Toride.**

**You should check it out! I'm waiting for the next chapter right now, but all the manga I read at this moment have got me waiting, so…Oh, well…**

**That was long, so here's a Disclaimer: No.**

Once Chiyo had gotten the news of Kankuro's waking up, she rushed over, prepared to interrogate him, making sure it _was _Sasori he fought, and not someone who _claimed _he was Sasori.

"Sasori of the Red Sand, huh?" Kakashi said, then he addressed Chiyo and I. "I get the feeling you know something about the Akatsuki. Will you tell us?"

"I'd tell you what I know," I told him. "But all I know is that Sasori was my childhood friend. I left for an extended mission, and when I came home, he wasn't here."

"Any special abilities?" he asked.

"I rarely trained with him, and when I did he would make me hone my skills while he watched."

"I see," he nodded, but I knew he didn't believe me. His loss.

After a heavy silence fell over us until Sakura and the two others doctors that were with her raced through the door. "I did it," Sakura sighed before picking up a cup and pouring the antidote in it.

She held it up to Kankuro's mouth and made him drink it. "There you go," she soothed. "Drink it, that's right. You're doing great."

Temari looked on sadly, her face showing hints of guilt.

After he finished drinking, he began to cough. "There," Sakura said. "You should be alright now. Lie back and rest, and don't move around too much until the numbness passes."

Baki turned to Naruto, saying, "All of you are going to need rest too after you journey," he said. "We've prepared rooms for you."

"But we've gotta go after Gaara!" Naruto demanded.

"Thanks," Kakashi interrupted. "We'll take you up on your offer." Naruto and Baki both stared at him in shock. "We may have to travel far and fast tomorrow."

Naruto grunted and looked back at Kankuro, sadly. "Okay…you win," he said.

They began to get ready to leave, when Kankuro began to talk. "Naruto," he said, desperately. "Save my little brother, will you?"

Both Temari and Baki looked shocked, while Naruto smiled. "Don't worry, I will. After all, I'm gonna be Hokage someday, and for now the Kazekage can just owe me one."

I almost wanted to laugh at how cocky he sounded, and expected Sakura to bash him over the head or something for saying something so insensitive and just plain stupid, but maybe he says things like that all the time? Oh, well, not my problem, unless Chiyo decided that we'd go with them.

"Wait! We're going with them?" I asked, incredulously as I shut the front door to our home.

"Mhmm," she replied, beginning to walk down the hall. Chiyo told me not to bother her for a while because she had something important she needed to do, but she said nothing about me secretly following her to see what she's up to…

She went into a room with a set of keys in hand, and walked over to a box that she unlocked.

I noticed Ebizo coming down the hall, so I motioned for him to say quiet about my being here. He nodded in response before standing in the doorway right in front of me.

"Hey, sis," he said with his hands behind his back. "You're going to take those with you?"

"Fate has arranged out meeting," Chiyo replied. "If I'm going to see him, I'll be needing these."

"Gramps," I whispered quietly so that only he could hear. "What are they?"

"But those are the scrolls that hold your strongest puppets," Ebizo questioned.

"He's obviously gotten stronger in the time we haven't seen him," Chiyo replied strongly. "I have lived a long life…"

*The Next Day*

"Are you kidding?" I heard Temari yell. "These Leaf shinobi came all the way from their village to help save Gaara, and he's not even their leader. He's our Kazekage! The Sand should be the ones to bring him back!"

"Well we're going!" Chiyo announced from the roof we were standing on.

I giggled. "They look like ants from up here."

"Focus," she whispered.

"Eh? Sorry."

"If a Sand shinobi is needed," Chiyo called out. "Then I'm the one to go!"

"Granny Chiyo?" Temari asked.

"But…but you're so old?" Baki questioned.

"I'm retired, yes," she replied. "Which mean, of course, I'm free to do whatever I want."

"Yes, but the journey will be difficult," one girl said.

"Bah! Don't treat me like a fossil!" she screamed, and we jumped from the railing, landing in front of them. "After all, it's been a while since I dote on my adorable grandson," she said after we landed.

We exited the village, and Temari assured us that her team will catch up with them once they got the council to change their minds, and Naruto replied that by the time they caught up with us, we'd of already saved Gaara before we took off.

As we were going, Sakura asked Naruto how long he thought the Akatsuki have been after him. Kakashi told her that they came once looking for him three years ago and haven't made a move since. "Perhaps they didn't want to face Jiraiya or maybe something was keeping them from making a move-" he continued.

"That's not it," Chiyo interrupted. "From what I understand there was an entirely different reason why they had to wait this long."

"What reason?" Naruto asked.

"If you're going to try to extract the tailed beasts that dwell within, a great deal of preparation is involved. They just needed some more time."

"What are you talking about? What tailed beast?" Sakura asked.

"My, my, you're a student of that old Slug Queen Tsunade, and you don't even know that when the Leaf itself is host to the Nine-Tailed Fox?"

"The Nine-Tailed Fox spirit is not something we talk about," Kakashi said, giving Chiyo a warning glance. "It's considered top secret."

"Really? Well, not surprising, I guess. Tailed beasts are demon spirits with one or more tails. The Sand has had a single-tailed beast since long ago. That's the Shukaku sealed within Gaara.

"So than, there's more of these demon spirits?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, yeah. There are a total of nine of them in the world. Each with distinct characteristics and each with a different number of tails."

"They're huge concentrations of chakra, and during the Great War, every nation competed for control of them for military purposes. They fought relentlessly for them, but the tailed beasts' powers proved too great for any one man to control."

We travelled in silence, before Kakashi told everyone to stop. There was a man in front of us with an Akatsuki cloak on. "Who's that?" Sakura and I asked in unison.

"I know you," Naruto growled, glaring at the man.

"Itachi Uchiha!"

**Whoa, one more chapter! I can't wait for the fight. I've probably acted out what was going to happen at least twelve times.**

**Here's a question for you: Have you ever seen the movie The Exorcist? If so, what did you think of it? Let me know!**

**Reviews are very much welcome!**

**Thank you for the follows!**

**You guys are the best!**

**Like completely!**

**Really beast!**

**Awesome!**

**Great!**

**Cool!**

**Okay, I'm done with that! He-he.**

**Anyways, loves and hugs,**

**Yours psychotically,**

**Vee **


End file.
